1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose work station and more particularly to a multi-purpose work station assembly that is used to assist and aid an individual who is working with various sizes of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to eliminate the dangers and increase the efficiency when an individual is working with large pieces of materials or when an individual is working with a power tool for cutting wood. An individual cannot work the power tool and maintain the wood when the material is extremely large or has an awkward shape. When this situation occurs, a second person must be around to retain and maintain the material while the first person operates the power tool. This arrangement provides for an inefficient and time consuming means for cutting or working with wood and/or other materials. Attempts have been made to increase the safety and increase the efficiency of maintaining and cutting wood and/or other materials with a power tool.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,846 issue to Van Gelder discloses a workpiece guide. The workpiece guide includes a yoke shape carrier having a knurled wheel attached thereto. The yoke shape carrier straddles the fence of a conventional table saw to permit for the knurled wheel to guide the wood to be cut. This arrangement provides for the workpiece guide to be retrofitted onto the conventional cutting machine. This arrangement will not be useful if the piece of wood to be cut is at least twice the length of the fence. Two people would be required to cut the wood. One would be used to operate the conventional saw while a second person would have to maintain the wood in an upright position and parallel to the floor.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.